


自然而然/It Comes Naturally

by GODLLAZI



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODLLAZI/pseuds/GODLLAZI
Summary: A萝向局萝展示女性应当如何取悦自己Acardo told Integra how female please themselves/forgive my poor English





	自然而然/It Comes Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> A叔女体化注意！  
Female/Girl Alucard Attention!  
人物不属于我，我只有OOC和渣文笔。  
Poor writing  
其他的不知道说什么。  
Don't know what to say  
希望得到一些评论...  
Hope for some comments...

自然而然  
It Comes Naturally  
或：  
不完全科学的少女自我探究指南  
An Incomplete Scientific Guideline for Teenage Girls' Self-Exploration

Integra察觉到自己的身上正在发生一些变化。不仅是逐渐隆起的胸脯和日渐明显的腰身曲线，还有对异性眼神与肢体接触的刻意避免、不时显得夸张的语音语调和无法预料的情绪波动。对于一位在大部分员工都是男性的机构里担任领导者的未成年女性而言这实在是太糟糕了。一周去三天的私立女子学校对她并没有帮助。你很难向一位普通女教师说明家里有一位活了几百岁荷尔蒙仍旧活跃、以给你带来困扰为乐的异性吸血鬼是怎样一种情况。她也掺和不进那些女孩的社交圈子，在那些由流行服饰和男星构成的话题中她就是个异类。守贞女骑士之类的；更像是异教。她听过诸如此类的评论。要从她们那里得知该如何抑制身体里的洛丽塔和杜拉斯更是天方夜谭。Walter与她在这方面算是同类。挥舞武器迎击敌人时的干脆利落此时全然不见踪影。浸泡在福尔马林里的器官和彩色人体解剖图似乎已是他的极限；再追根究底下去对两人而言都极其痛苦。虽然我并不建议。老管家像是要把什么东西从脑海里甩出去似的说道。但看见同龄人——至少在外表上如此——会让您好受些，大小姐。

于是Acardo出现了。由Alucard执教的青春期生理教育课程——这完全就是个笑话。天知道课程会不会中途演变成大型人体解剖现场或者是性爱直播。前者的可能性更大一些。毕竟Integra没法儿想象会有谁愿意和Alucard上床。或者对方的意愿根本不在他的考虑范围之内。这对他而言简直太简单了。Integra在想到这点时打了个寒颤。如果是Alucard，那个高大的男性吸血鬼，她绝不会让他踏进她的房间半步；但此刻在这里的是Acardo——Walter说至少五十年前他就已经拥有了这副形态。少女吸血鬼穿着一件宽松的男式白衬衫，坐在睡床边沿朝她微笑，苍白的大腿危险地暴露在空气中。Integra突然意识到在那件衬衫下她什么也没穿。一种奇怪的感觉侵袭了她。就好像撞破了什么不该知晓的秘密，她发现自己很难将视线从对方衬衫和大腿交界处的阴影里挪开，而无法再直视那双仍旧藏着Alucard的影子的眼睛。接受什么？噢你懂的。Acardo露出一个笑容。青春期生理健康教育，或使用观察法进行的吸血鬼变态现象研究，又或二者兼有。她仍然保持着成熟男性的嗓音，但没有明显的喉结。他能完全自主掌握变态的程度，包括外表和脏器。笔记里写到。通常不喜欢改变声带。过来，坐这里。她亲热地拍拍身边的床垫，衬衫下摆随着双腿一起晃动。那片阴影的形状是否有些奇怪？她的眼睛在床头灯暖黄的光线下像是两颗琥珀。

她们俩面对面坐在柔软的床上，两副有着同样柔顺的长发和仍待生长的肢体的身躯间隔着一位侧卧的大宫女的距离。雨声和雷声在窗外绵延不断，所有的少女秘密都不会有被窃听的风险。看她暗藏着刀匕的石榴色唇瓣和指尖圆润的透明甲壳！看她雪白无暇的皮肤和每一根精心雕琢过的线条！至于皮囊之下的事物，大概正潜藏在黑暗中窥视。比恶魔更可怕的是具有良好美学修养的恶魔。唯一值得庆幸的是，对方衬衫之下的胸脯几乎没有什么隆起——老天，这一点也不值得骄傲！Integra厌恶地瞥了一眼自己的睡衣前襟，感到有些沮丧。Acardo靠在床头，熟练地捻起一缕鬓发在脸颊旁绕着手指打转，就像她身为Alucard时常对Integra的头发做的那样。第一步通常是亲吻——一根手指停在唇瓣上。等等。她狐疑地看着Acardo。我是瞒着Walter来看教育片的，但你只是在和他一样照本宣科……你所说的教育片，我的主人。Acardo打断她。应当叫色情影片。相信我，它们中的大部分毫无价值，全是无谓的呻吟和千篇一律的机械式表演。她修长的双腿在Integra面前张成胜利的姿势，黑发间钻出的条条阴影在衬衫下摆游移。现在我就是影片——你只需尽情观赏就好。

第一步通常是亲吻。Acardo又说了一遍。带着狡黠的笑意将十指挨个儿沾染石榴汁水。不是简单的唇碰唇，Integra；你应当用上一切，舌头——手指挑出柔软的刀匕，牙齿——闪光的危险珠宝。Integra瞪大眼睛，指尖神经质地抽痛起来。她大脑中的理智部分拼命叫嚣着应当把这个不知廉耻的吸血鬼踹下床去，最好从此再也不要见到这张极具欺骗性的脸；然而她的身体却长在了原地，呆坐着，盲目地看着黑色蛇群跟随指尖的指引灵巧地解开纽扣。某种纯色釉瓷器或大理石雕刻逐渐从包装纸下显露。蹭过她脚背的肌肤触感则像冷藏的布丁或奶酪。亲吻你能想到的任何地方。Acardo抬手伸了个懒腰，迫使她注意到发丝溪流到底都在哪儿激起了扩散的涟漪。黑白色调的星空在她面前展开；她以前从不知道女性的躯体能够如此绚烂。抚摸。或者在胸部多逗留一会儿。雨声低沉。你需要足够湿润……一道闪电。……才能顺利进行。一声惊雷。Integra惊恐地拍掉一缕偷偷跑到她耳后的黑色发丝。你！Acardo大笑着将双腿屈起并敞开，苍白手指幽灵般覆上腿间的三角地带，倾身向前。我想你应该知道它们的学名；但是要找到准确的位置仍然有些困难，对吗？一般我们会选择……停下！

Acardo停下了。我没有经验并不代表我没有常识。Integra试图平息吸血鬼的言行在她体内造成的颤栗。这是猥亵。你必须得离开了，这是个命令。但你乐在其中，不是吗？男人的声音变得冷酷。你对我感到好奇，你对自己感到好奇，哦，还有恐惧。你的脑子里充满了青春期的怪念头。天知道有多少青少年因为自学的愚蠢行径给自己造成了伤害？你当然没有经验，Integra。常识——常识就是自慰是一种正常、可控、毫不羞耻的取悦自己的行为。Integra倔强地盯着被脚趾抓出褶皱的床单，好长一段时间她们俩都没有说话。吸血鬼至少说对了一部分：关于好奇、恐惧和怪念头。但她只是希望能和同年龄段的同性展开一次温馨的、私密的交流。我胸口的胀痛正常吗？你睡觉时被子在腿间摩擦会不会产生奇怪的感觉？男女性交真的会快乐吗？男性的器官那么大，为什么能够塞进去？……诸如此类。Alucard说会帮她保守她悄悄在暗网上查找视频的秘密，并承诺会向她展示正经的教学视频；但他的所作所为完全超出她的预料——她就知道永远都不能轻信吸血鬼的任何话。

两性之事并没有你想的那么神秘，我的主人。Acardo叹了口气，学着她的样子环抱双膝，几缕黑发讨好似地试探着触碰她的脚趾。虽然确实有许多人有相当黑暗的癖好；暗网中尤甚。也许我的语气有点过分……就是过分。Integra踩住发丝，它们涣散成阴影缩回了宿主身下。我不想你为了所谓的展示伤害自己。伤害什么？Acardo饶有兴趣地问。你明知故问！Integra提高了声调，双颊泛红。只有性器官才能互相契合！并且……会很疼；第一次甚至会流血。她十分严肃地说。吸血鬼无可抑制地狂笑起来，身后扭动盘旋的阴影和发丝让她看起来像美杜莎。哦老天，这可真令人受宠若惊。我的主人——居然认为——我还是个——处子。她躺倒在床上打滚。有这么好笑吗！Integra踢了她一脚让她停下。你看起来就和我差不多大！我怎么知道你到底把自己身体里面变成了什么样子！她气鼓鼓地说，同时因为看见Acardo赤裸暴露的躯体和私处而感到不好意思。快穿好你的衣服从这离开！

好的，好的。Acardo坐起来，喘着气，眼睛闪亮。但我还是觉得有必要向你展示：女性的身体具有良好的包容性。她快速、轻轻地亲了Integra的脸颊一下，然后调整回靠着床头、双腿屈起大张的姿势。这里。她的手指停在阴阜上。告诉我你看到了什么？……花朵。Integra艰难地吐出一个单词。感到世界就此崩塌。现在再没人能阻止Alucard了。她绝望地想。你可真是富有诗意。她的仆人咧嘴一笑。当然这是最常见的比喻。像我刚才说的，想要深入花朵内部，你必须先足够湿润。她的红眼睛灼灼地盯着她。通常手法是先刺激阴蒂——雪白的指尖在玫瑰色沟壑上部浅浅地打转。轻柔地击打——两指扒开遮蔽物向她展示那一颗小小的肉芽——有时隔着一层布料会有更好的效果；然后扩大范围——指尖在层层肉褶中穿梭如游鱼——棒极了，你让我湿透了，Integra。吸血鬼少女长长地吸了一口气，抽出陷在沟壑下端的指尖，向她展示上面晶亮的液体。别问我吸血鬼体内除了血怎么还会有别的体液，我也不知道。她只好红着脸顺从地闭嘴，看着Acardo继续动作。少女的五指曲折成优美的形态，在沟谷间来回摩擦翻滚；粘稠的水声渐渐盖过了雨声，让她心惊胆战，疑心有谁会在不经意间发现卧室里旖旎的秘密。

我最好，还是……躺下来。自渎的少女喘息着踮起脚尖，腿与臀线条紧绷。她的上半身逐渐滑落，臀部却不由自主地拱起，传递着身体内部的渴望。于是发间的阴影匆忙赶来协助，在臀下造出一片阴云将其抬高；Integra不可避免地看见了顺着缝隙流淌的更多液体。别忘了抚慰其他地方，Integra。在这种情形下听见自己名字的感觉可不太妙。就好像侵犯她的人是我一样。Integra更加用力地抱紧双膝。Acardo用湿润的红眼睛自被阴影纠缠的小小乳房间凝望着她，加快了手指抽动的频率。Integra能感到她试图让双腿的姿势保持原状，但两只精巧的膝盖还是越靠越近。然后……某个瞬间Acardo停止了一切动作，维持着悬空的姿势僵硬在原地，就连阴影也静止了。随后她颓然倒下，股间细细地痉挛。Alucard？Integra不禁担心地叫出声。吸血鬼少女向她伸出未被禁锢的那只手，双眼大睁，唇瓣翕动。Integra握住了那只手，整个人被牵引过去，跪在Acardo身边，俯身试图听清她在说什么。……高潮就来了。湿润的气流吹进耳朵，Integra像一只受惊的猫一样弹了出去。Acardo轻声笑起来，侧身朝向她，脸上的表情愉悦而满足。我以为你受伤了！我是说，你突然僵住，然后开始发抖……Integra语无伦次地解释。你会觉得身体里积聚了一座小火山，甚至有些酸胀，然后火山喷发，你的肌肉变得紧张，全身的神经都集中在私密部位的深处，蠕动，颤抖，好象有一千张嘴在不停叫嚷——这也是男人觉得最爽的时刻。Acardo说。没有人会受伤；除非没有做好充足的润滑、没找到合适的方位与力度，再或者，极其不幸地，女方有严重的阴道痉挛。

Acardo说得相当随意，Integra只觉得毛骨悚然。好了，已经够了。她拎起一缕懒洋洋的、正朝她爬来的发丝扔回Acardo身上。我想我已经完全明白了。现在请你……她犹豫了一会儿。……休息五分钟然后回到你的房间去。你完全明白了？Acardo迅速坐起，腿间还淌着透明的液体。不！你完全没有！你根本没有好好看！我刚才都还没有插进阴道里！Integra难以置信地看着她。也许我应该换个方式。这回我不动，让影子们演示。她说着，再次岔开了双腿，双手撑在身后，而阴影欢快地从四面八方跑了回来——Integra根本都没注意到它们是何时笼罩了整张床铺。你正好可以近距离看看男性生殖器……Alucard！Integra终于把吸血鬼从床上踹了下去。

END


End file.
